


In Your Arms

by alwayssunnyprompts



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyprompts/pseuds/alwayssunnyprompts
Summary: "Mac’s too drunk to think about what this means, Dennis is too drunk to think at all, thoughts coming in waves, crashing and ebbing so fast that he’s feeling a million things at once."Late nights lead to drunken kisses.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Some nights they stumble back to the apartment after hours of drinking and dancing and collapse on the couch, tangled together. It’s hot and sweaty and they can barely see because the only light is coming from the red string lights laced around the window and the glow of street lamps outside. Edges are dim and diffused and highlighted blue. They breathe heavily and the sound cracks the silence and they aren’t really sure what to do but they don’t want to stand up and ruin whatever this is.

They lay their hands clumsily on each other’s bodies, press together and cling desperately. Mac’s too drunk to think about what this means, Dennis is too drunk to think at all, thoughts coming in waves, crashing and ebbing so fast that he’s feeling a million things at once. It’s overwhelming, but the buzz of alcohol and the weight of Mac’s hand on his back muffle the racing thoughts. He feels Mac take a deep breath under him, feels the steady beat of Mac’s heart under his cheek. 

"It’s…so crazy dude. You’re so light… like maybe I’m just super strong but you gotta eat more, Dennis," Mac is rambling, slurring slightly, “I mean I like being able to wrap my arms around you but I can still do that if you tack on some mass. You’ll be even more huggable…" 

Dennis’s eyelids feel heavy. He nuzzles against Mac’s chest, not bothering to respond. He lets Mac rub his back, circles, up and down, back and forth. He tries to memorize the motion. He knows he won’t remember anything in the morning, but he needs to try. 

"You know, I don’t say it all the time but I worry about you, dude…I know you don’t like me to worry but…. I can’t help it. It’s my badass protective nature…heh, I’m a badass. Right, Dennis?” He’s giggling a little bit. Dennis can feel the rumbling in his chest. He likes it. 

"Yeah…yeah, buddy," he replies quietly. 

He reaches forward, nudges Mac’s shoulder so that one of his arms moves off his back. Dennis shifts, reaches down to Mac’s hand slowly, intertwines them together. It’s sweaty but they fit perfectly, and he feels a rush of exhilaration when Mac’s breath hitches. 

"Dennis…” his voice is unsteady.

"Hmm?”

"Don’t let go." He sounds like he might start crying.

"Have to.”

"Why?”

"Can’t kiss you without both hands. Need ‘em to hold myself up.”

For a second, there’s quiet, the ticking of the clock marking the seconds that pass. Their breathing is synchronized. 

"What?” Mac sounds confused and hopeful and lost all at once.

Dennis wiggles his hand out of Mac’s grip, pushes himself up so that he’s looking into Mac’s eyes. He can see them in the dim glow, an otherworldly expression lighting them up. 

"Just kiss me, idiot," Dennis mutters breathlessly, and surges forward, pressing his lips against Mac's.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit prompts at alwayssunnyprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
